Fade
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When it all spills out on live Tv, there's no taking back what's said. Tempers flared, the crowd turned... and Amanda suddenly found herself repeating the madness that nearly tanked her career. Rebuilding has to happen but she can't do it alone. (AU from Summerslam 2016)
1. Chapter 1

Lost all self control… lost his damn mind…

But no matter how he tried to rationalize what happened, it couldn't justify anything.

At Seth's feet near the barricade was a bewildered and enraged Amanda as Finn tried to calm her down, half of the fans chanting "Rollins sucks!" and half chanting "Thank you, Rollins!" as half of the audience were fans who felt like Amanda's current Angel/Demon storyline was a sign of a reemerging split that happened nearly a decade ago.

"The hell is your fucking problem?!" Amanda raged at Seth as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Amanda, I'm sorry!" Seth responded frantically, trying to pick Amanda up to her feet but Finn put himself between them.

"Back off! Can't you see that you hurt her?!" Finn growled, Seth snapping completely.

"No, _you_ back off, Balor! You've only known her for what, two years?! And you think you know her better than I do?! You know fuck all about her!" Seth yells, Amanda pulling herself up and putting weight on her injured right knee despite Finn telling her not to.

"And as for you-" Seth shouted, his head snapping towards Amanda in rage. "What's the real deal between you and him, huh?! What's really going on, you both using each other to boost your careers or is it some overhyped fling?! Or is it more casual and you're both just fuckbuddies to each other?!" He yells, Amanda looking at him after a few slow blinks… she was deeply hurt by what he had just done and Seth could see that but the look told her that he didn't care.

"You've been gone for almost a year… barely reached out to even say hello, I got lonely and damn near went crazy so I reached out to someone. I don't see how that's your business but if you're just gonna yell at him and tell him that he has no place in my life?!" Amanda says… before her right hand cracked across Seth's face and resulted in angry boos from everyone in the crowd. "FUCK YOU, SETH FREAKIN ROLLINS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before Finn carefully pulled her back and helped her to the backstage area.

The match was a train wreck, Raw still didn't have a champion… but right now, Finn was more concerned about Amanda's well being as when they got through the curtain, half of the people there were whispering about what had just happened and the other half either awkwardly texted on their phones or posted their comments on Twitter and FaceBook.

The commentators recovered from the shock and began improvising as Finn carefully examined Amanda's right knee… Amanda was distant to the paint being smeared onto her injured limb but not so distant to the pain and barely suppressed a scream.

In the safety of their locker room, Finn put an ice pack on Amanda's right knee to take the swelling down… before noticing the smeared paint.

"I'll be right back, lass." Finn says, disappearing further into the locker room before returning to Amanda with soap and paper towels.

"Those fans are the most loyal… but do something they don't like and they'll turn faster than you'll blink." Amanda says once the paint that had gotten onto her was scrubbed off as a knock on the door echoed and Adrian Neville walked in.

"That wasn't right what happened out there, how you feeling?" Neville asks, Amanda looking down.

It would've been easy to give into irritation and snap, shouting and screaming "My best friend just turned on me, how do you think I'm feeling?!" but Amanda just looked up at Neville… and he saw the tears falling.

"Stay with her… I'm gonna go get the rest of this off." Finn says before retreating again, him and Amanda sharing a look that lasted for half a minute as he squeezed her left hand in assurance.

"He likes you more than he's letting on, Mandy… and I can tell you like him too." Neville says, Amanda turning back to him.

"And Seth's feeling like he's been outcasted… I didn't do it intentio-" Amanda says, Neville lightly rubbing his hand on her left shoulder.

"I know kiddo. Look, just give him time… he'll calm down." Neville says, the two hugging.

It was at the hotel after both had changed into their pajamas that Amanda stood up on her now numbed leg, Amanda and Finn hugging each other.

They looked at each other after letting go, one of his hands resting lightly on her lower back and the other on her right hip, one of hers resting on that hand before she squeezed it… and brought their mouths crashing against each others.

Falling onto the bed during it, the two continued kissing before looking at each other as smiles crept onto their faces.

There was no going back now… not after tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A bit shorter than I intended but this chapter is just part of the immediate fallout of Summerslam.**

" _Becky, if you would just listen-" Seth tries to say, ducking as Becky threw some of his clothes at him in her anger after what had happened._

" _You better hope and pray that Mandy's injuries aren't serious, you fucking asshole! She's your best friend, not a damn punching bag! You don't think that she hasn't been through enough hell?!" Becky yells, throwing the alarm clock at Seth before proceeding to throw what was left of his clothes out of the hotel window._

" _I lost it when she yanked Finn out of the way, I'm sorry!" Seth shouts._

" _Sorry?! Does sorry excuse flat out calling her a slut, no it doesn't! Now get your arse outta here!" Becky shouts, Seth leaving the room and Becky slamming the door before she locked it._

 _Seth picked up the clothes in the hallway before stuffing them in the duffel bag and heading outside, finding the rest of them there. After shoving them into the bag, he zipped it up and headed inside to the hotel bar._

" _Beer, please." Seth says after sitting down, the bartender opening a Budweiser and handing it to him. Seth drank it down fast before ordering another one, drinking the second one a bit slower._

" _What the hell got into you tonight?!" Seth heard, looked and saw John._

" _Anger, plain and simple. What happened to you, Dean and Roman keeping an eye on Amanda while I was gone, dipshit?!" Seth says, John snatching the beer from him and smashing the bottle onto the bar before pressing a jagged edge against Seth's throat._

" _She's a grown ass woman, she can be with whoever she wants and as long as Finn doesn't hurt her and you damn well know he won't, I won't have any problems with him! I'm gonna give you time but if you don't have a genuine apology ready for my baby sis, I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out and shove this glass down the hole!" John growls, smashing Seth's head against the bar. "Got it, Sethie boy?!" He yells, Seth nodding and John letting him go and dropping the glass as soon as he felt Nikki's hand on his._

 _Seth turned to Nikki to try to talk to her but a resounding slap was her response._

" _You smashed up Mandy's heart tonight, I'm gonna rip your balls off if you don't fix it!" Nikki growls before she and John left, Seth knowing he was in trouble._

 _Seth checked into another hotel room and stretched out on the king sized bed after closing and locking the door, knowing it would be a long time if Amanda decided to speak to him at all._

 _A part of him didn't blame her… but the other part was infuriated as he felt betrayed..._

Amanda rubbed her eyes as she opened them when she heard rain pouring down, Finn opening his eyes as well and Amanda looking up at him.

"It was raining last time we were here." Amanda says, her head resting on Finn's torso after the two kissed again… he was tempted to pull her on top of him but didn't want to aggravate Amanda's already injured knee.

"It was… summer in New York is crazy." Finn says.

"Beats summer in Florida though, the humidity drives me out of my damn mind… it gets humid up here too but today, we at least get a little break from it." Amanda says, her head resting on Finn's right shoulder as he brushed her hair back and their arms wrapped around each other.

But he knew under that calm exterior, Amanda was angry about what had happened last night… her hurt had given way to anger and things weren't gonna settle so easily.

"I hope he does calm his crazy ass down soon… if I find him and he hasn't…" Finn says, Amanda resting her right hand on his face and kissing him again.

"Seth can either get a grip or go find another person to think of as his little sister… I like you as more than a friend, Finn. I have for some time, I just… I was a bit scared to admit it." Amanda says.

"Adrian said you were… and I was scared to admit it too, Mandy." Finn says as _Precious_ by Depeche Mode played at a low volume from the radio nearby. "Seth does need to get a grip on his anger… but for now, I just want to make sure you're okay physically. We didn't stop by the medical room last night." He says, helping Amanda sit up before standing up and looking outside the window.

"How many out there?" Amanda asks after Finn turned back to her, Amanda knowing that paparazzi had swarmed the outside of the hotel despite the heavy rain.

"50, maybe more… gonna be a hell of a fight to get out there." Finn says, Amanda looking at her phone when she saw a text from Dean.

' _They are going crazy outside, what the hell is really going on kiddo?!'_

' _I'll explain later but can you get them out of here, I need to get my knee checked out at the E.R and don't want to be followed.'_ Amanda replies.

' _On it, kiddo.'_ Dean replies before turning around and seeing Roman grabbing the megaphone and air horn.

"Think that'll work?" He asks.

"It better, I ain't up for dealing with those vultures either today." Roman says, the two heading out of the room.

But after the media was dealt with, the two had every intention of asking Amanda and Finn exactly what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Natia is Scott Hall Lover's character. For more info, please read Secrets Revealed.**

"And the next time you two pick a fight, don't pick it with a biker gang!" Joe says, Natia and Chris Harris looking at each other.

"That jackass started it by grabbing her!" Chris says.

Natia was about to respond when Joe heard a noise and walked into the hallway of the E.R, Natia and Chris following him.

"Amanda? Finn, you finally convince her to get her knee checked out?" Joe asks as Finn and Amanda stopped for a few seconds and pulled the hoods of their raincoats down.

"After Dean got rid of the press, yeah… and you know how Mandy is." Finn says, Natia seeing Amanda's right knee bruised but not too badly.

"How bad is it?" Natia asks.

"Hurts like hell now that the painkillers wore off from last night… gonna rip Seth's head off when I find him." Amanda says.

"That's too quick. Need to make it really hurt after what he pulled." Natia says, pulling her long raven hair into a ponytail.

"I agree with her, the guy's crazy in that ring." Joe says, Amanda's phone ringing and her looking at it before shoving it back in her shorts pocket.

"That him?" Natia asks.

"Yep." Amanda says, grabbing her phone again and Natia taking it and answering it.

"Amanda, come on! How much longer are you gonna go on with this? If you had said something from the beginning, I wouldn't have gotten so angry." Seth says as Finn helped Amanda into a treatment room.

"Not Amanda jackass. If she's smart she won't talk to your crazy ass again after the stunt you pulled." Natia says, startling Seth.

"Who the hell is this?!" Seth asks.

"Natia. I'm Samoa Joe's little sister and your worst nightmare if you don't leave Amanda alone. You screwed up big time. If you want her to talk to you again, give her time then beg her forgiveness for being such an asshole." Natia says, turning angrier halfway through.

Natia hung up on Seth and her and the others checked on Amanda, who flinched slightly as the needle went into her left hand for the I.V and grabbed onto Finn's hand.

"Not to steal lines from Jericho or anything but that guy is a stupid idiot." Natia says.

Amanda covered her mouth with her right hand to suppress a laugh but Joe smiled when he heard it.

"Well, it's true! Acts like Amanda is the bad guy and he's the victim in all this." Natia says after Joe lightly nudges her right shoulder.

"He'll have to chill at some point…" Amanda says, seeing a text on her phone from John.

' _Got a bit angry, nearly cut Seth's throat last night.'_

' _He needed a beating, just don't kill him.'_ Amanda replies.

' _No promises, sis.'_ John replies.

"Overprotective brother. One of them at least, I grew up with five." Amanda says.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Natia says, looking over at Joe.

"I get a bit too crazy…" Joe admits.

"A bit? You once smashed a bottle over Storm's head when you caught him talking to Natia." Chris says.

"Joe, what the hell?" Amanda says.

"Told you I knew exactly what you meant about overprotective brothers." Natia says.

"John once threw Cody Rhodes out of the house back when I was 17. All we were doing was watching Tv and sharing a few drinks." Amanda says, Natia nearly laughing.

Fixed up at the E.R and thankful that it was just a bad sprain, Amanda, Finn, Joe and Natia headed to the Barclays Center for that night's episode of Raw and headed to Stephanie's office.

"Ouch… how you feeling, kiddo?" Stephanie asks, helping Amanda sit down after Amanda set the crutches aside.

"Like the rug's been yanked out from under me." Amanda says, another knock being heard and Mick opening the door this time and letting Seth in.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Natia asks, standing up and ready to beat the hell out of Seth.

"I called him here, making sure that no tension or chaos erupts again." Mick says, Seth seeing Amanda's braced knee.

"See what you caused?" Joe asks.

"It was an act of stupidity, so was me mouthing off! I'm-" Seth starts to say, Amanda gripping a crutch to use as a weapon but Finn stopped her and Joe turned to Seth.

"Don't kill him Joe." Natia, Amanda and Finn say simultaneously.

Joe backed off, Seth sitting down on one of the leather chairs.

"Look, I've been where are, Amanda. Tensions will rise when things start changing… Seth, anger is easy to resort to but not on Tv, okay? Amanda is your friend, your surrogate sister… now no more of this please?" Stephanie says, Seth turning to Amanda.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have flipped out, I… I get too protective at times." Seth says.

"Too protective is one thing but Seth, you could've really done a lot of damage. More than what's already done. You should really learn to control your anger better." Natia says, Seth knowing that getting angry again wouldn't help.

Seth nodded and left after a few tense seconds, Amanda letting Finn pull her up to her feet and picking up the script for tonight's episode of Raw and reading through it.

Storming down the hallway, Seth kicked the door open to the locker room and walked in, startling Enzo.

"Damn, the hell is your problem?!" Enzo asks.

"I screwed things up worse when I tried to call Amanda… now she won't talk to me." Seth says.

"Well you two have fought before… just not like last night." Enzo says, setting his ring gear out for tonight before turning back to Seth. "But there's… someone else involved in this chaos besides Balor, isn't there?" He asks.

"Yeah, said her name is Natia and that she's Samoa Joe's sister." Seth says, looking through the script before seeing a note attached to it that was written in Stephanie's handwriting.

' _Back to my office, immediately!'_

"Aw, fuck!" Seth mutters, standing up and leaving.

He knew that a handwritten note from Stephanie signaled trouble ahead for him, especially after having just spoken to her… and knew that it could result in any possible outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay… ah, there you are." Stephanie says, Seth turning and seeing Finn helping Amanda into the room and helping her sit down.

"Before this gets started again-" Seth tries to ask, Amanda sorely tempted to beat him with her crutches.

"Oh, I'll heal… but you've got a hell of a lot of nerve acting how you did last night and treating me like I was a cheating girlfriend!" Amanda says angrily, Finn calming her down when he lightly rubbed her shoulders.

Seth felt a slap on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Stephanie.

"Has there been anything going on?" Stephanie asks.

"Finn and I… admitted our feelings and things are changing between us." Amanda says.

"And was this recent or have you two been sneaking around?!" Seth snapped, all three hearing another knock at the door and Mick letting Natia and Joe in.

"Starting with that again are you Seth?" Joe asks sarcastically.

"Tempers flared really badly last night, gonna be some time before things are truly calmed… I've been there before." Stephanie says, seeing a flash of sadness in Amanda's eyes as mentions of the recently deceased Chyna upset her at times. "Mandy-" She starts to say.

"It's okay, I just… there are times I still can't believe that she's gone." Amanda says, her right hand in Finn's left one. "Let's get back on the subject tonight…" She says, Seth pointing out a part of the script that read _Fatal Five Way No,1 contender's match_.

"Yeah. Look, Raw still doesn't have a world champion. Whoever wins will join you and Finn in a triple threat Extreme Rules match at Clash Of The Champions." Stephanie says, looking at Joe. "We need a fifth man though, Joe." She says.

"I… I thought that I wasn't going to debut until before the Royal Rumble though. Are the long term plans falling apart?" Joe says.

"What my brother is trying to say in his bumbling way is that he'd be happy to do it if that's what you want." Natia says.

"It is." Stephanie says.

"Thank you so much, Miss McMahon." Joe says, the two shaking hands.

After the meeting, Seth wandered around for a bit when he stopped as his phone rang and he answered it.

"What, Roman?!" Seth snapped.

"Oh, hello to you too and how the hell could you do what you did to Mandy?!" Roman says angrily, Seth seeing Natia and Enzo talking. "Seth, you idiot, did you drop your phone?!" He asks, Seth hanging up.

"I've known Joe for a while… he rarely mentions his family." Enzo says.

"He's overprotective and a private person so that doesn't surprise me." Natia says.

"Mandy can be too… but I had a feeling that she and Finn were gonna hook up sooner or later." Enzo says, Seth about to head over there and punch Enzo when he was stopped by Roman.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! You know Joe will kill you!" Roman growls after dragging Seth down the corridor.

"I was just gonna hit Enzo and get him to shut his stupid mouth!" Seth says.

"You're too wound up to think straight… and with you staying that way, Mandy won't forgive you anytime soon." Roman says, Seth seeing Joe walk towards them.

"That way." Seth says, thinking that Joe was looking for Natia.

"I'll talk to her later, this is about Mandy." Joe says.

"I got angry! Wouldn't you if Natia got closer to someone and didn't say anything beforehand?" Seth says, Joe grabbing him by his shirt which startled Natia.

"Joe! Stop!" Natia yells.

Joe let go of Seth, heading to Natia and the two walking off.

"I don't know how Mandy's put up with him for six years." Joe says.

"He's like an overprotective brother. I'm not taking his side or anything but he did have a point… you'd react the same way if not worse." Natia says.

"I did lose it once… someone tried to attack Mandy at knifepoint and I nearly killed him. And scared the hell out of her." Joe says, Natia's eyes widening in shock.

 **9/1/15, Orlando…**

The loud banging on his apartment door sent Finn bolting up to his feet and running to it… but when he opened it, he saw Amanda with blood all over her hands and arms and guided her into the apartment.

"What happened?!" Finn asks.

"Someone tried to attack me… Joe just came running out of nowhere and started beating him. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't…" Amanda says, nearly screaming as Finn patched up the wounds on her arms.

Answering his phone when it rang for the fifth time, Finn was still trying to calm Amanda.

"Finn, have you seen Mandy?! Where is she?!" Joe asks.

"Here… the poor lass is traumatized. Did you kill that sick fucker?" Finn says, the last part startling Amanda as she rarely, if at all, heard Finn swear.

But this was far from the first time that someone had attacked her and his reaction was always to calm her down, the two had been close since meeting last year.

Looking at her fingers, he could see razor thin wounds, which to him indicated two things… the guy was a sadist and tried to slice her fingers off or she had gotten the knife away and stabbed him in a blind rage when Joe found her.

"Finn, you still there?" Joe asks.

"Yeah… just trying to keep her from freaking out." Finn says.

"As for your question, he's on his way to the E.R… but I don't think there'll be that much they can do for him." Joe says, his voice dropping a few tones in volume as he looked at the bruises on his hands.

It wasn't long before they hung up and Finn turned back to Amanda, fixing up her injured fingers.

"If he dies, Joe and I are going to jail for murder… and if he doesn't, he's just gonna go attacking more people…" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from freaking out again.

"You were defending yourself and Joe was protecting you, the police will understand that… I'm sorry, I should've left with you earlier." Finn says, his hands now resting on her thighs.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Finn as he held onto her, his arms around her back and the two just holding each other.

Moments of true peace and comfort were rare, even between these two… but neither were willing to leave each other behind because one without the other would feel like the world just stopped spinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More flashbacks will appear to show the disintegrating friendship.**

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled, Seth grabbing her by her left wrist to prevent her from leaving and Amanda trying to yank her arm out of his grip._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey and shoved her down onto the carpet._

 _Furious, Amanda stood up and took the mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels before smashing it down onto the hotel table, Seth turning severely startled at the smaller woman's rage as she was also drunk._

" _Mandy, I-" Seth starts to say, Amanda grabbing him by his shirt collar in a threatening manner._

" _I've had it with your bullshit, Rollins… go find someone else to call your Shield sister!" Amanda growled, shoving Seth back before packing her things up into her duffel bag and storming out of the room at the Ashling Hotel._

 _Down at the hotel lobby, Finn and Joe were walking into it and out of the freezing weather when both saw Amanda in the hotel bar drinking Jameson whiskey and Finn walked over to her._

" _You have a fight with Seth, love?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding as she downed her third shot before she motioned to the bartender to pour another but Finn stopped him and the bartender walked away as Finn sat next to Amanda and pulled her into his lap, his arms around her._

" _I just don't know what to do at times when he blows up at me and starts screaming… he never used to be like this." Amanda says, brushing her tears away as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder and absentmindedly tugged on the sleeves of her Balor Club hoodie. "He claims that I'm the one who's different, why doesn't he just look in the mirror?" She says bitterly… and hissed slightly, rubbing her stomach as the lack of food and excessive alcohol made it ache._

 _Reaching over, Finn grabbed the trashcan that the bartender handed to him and held Amanda's hair back as she threw up, Amanda stopping and Finn handing the trashcan back._

" _Take her upstairs, get her to drink some mineral water and eat something light before she falls asleep… she'll be okay." The bartender says, Finn locking his right arm around Amanda's back and placing her duffel bag on his left shoulder._

 _Having eaten a grilled cheese and drank some water, Amanda started to think clearly again and got cleaned off before changing into some warm pajamas, brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with minty mouthwash before spitting it out and recapping the bottle._

 _Downright exhastued, Amanda headed into the room and curled up next to Finn as they watched Tv._

 _It wasn't long before Amanda fell into a deep and much needed sleep, Finn pulling the covers over themselves and tucking some of her hair behind her right ear._

" _Sleep well, Mandy. Everything will sort itself out in the morning." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead and closing his tired blue eyes._

 _All of it was chaos… and it had to stop at some point._

 _Waking up the next morning, Amanda didn't feel as bad as she did… and also felt Finn's arms around her, rolled over to face him as he opened his eyes and let out a slightly lopsided smile._

" _How you feeling, little lady?" Finn asks_

" _A bit worn out… but I'll live." Amanda says, her head burrowing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her long and disheveled hair._

 _Seth would calm down eventually… but Finn was hesitant to leave Amanda by herself..._

Amanda swore she was seeing things… until the Tv flickered back on by itself.

It had been just a little over three weeks after the incident with Seth and Amanda was readying herself for a match against Charlotte. In her new Demon Mistress ring outfit, Amanda looked in the mirror and smiled.

This new her was merged of her younger, wild side and the more reserved side… and the changes, while subtle, had started around the time Finn showed up in WWE.

Amanda threw on her Balor Club hoodie and zipped it halfway before going over the fatal five way rematch in her mind… things had broken down so badly the last time that the referee called a draw and stormed off.

And Amanda couldn't blame him, Mike Chioda had put up with a lot of chaos in the squared circle but the chaos didn't normally consist of Kevin grabbing Amanda and hurling her into the first row of the crowd… which enraged Finn to the point where Kevin had to be stretchered out.

"Calm your boyfriend before letting him out of that room and into that ring next time!" Karina says as she walked over to Amanda, Karina having gotten a babysitter for Owen and Elodie.

"Your husband put his hands on me first and worsened my knee injury, which is barely healed up. I'm sure he glosses over all the horrible things he's done and lies straight to your face about it but-" Amanda says, feeling a hand on her shoulder before turning and seeing Sami.

"Go on kiddo, I got this." Sami says, Amanda heading off to find Finn.

When she did, Amanda snuck up and rested her hands on Finn's eyes, evoking a smirk from him before he turned around and the two kissed.

A burst of cold wind startled them a bit… but the small figure darted off before they could see it clearly, a childlike laugh echoing.

Part of Amanda wanted to think it was one of Stephanie and Hunter's kids… but she knew better as she had heard that laugh well enough to know it by heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Going into AU territory so Emma's back injury didn't happen in this story. Not sure if I'll write her dropped Emmalina gimmick or go with her being how she is on screen though.**

Amanda looked in the mirror again after _Demon Mistress_ was painted on her chest and raised the mirror to reveal a black and red heart with a crack in it painted just below her left eye… as she finished getting ready for her match against Dana Brooke, she turned around when she heard the door open and Seth nearly dropped his Styrofoam cup when he saw the paint.

"Uh uh, wash that off now!" Seth says, Amanda narrowing her eyes at him.

"No. I was supposed to do this weeks ago but because of yours as well as Kevin's antics, my match was rescheduled. Now I'm going out there as my Demon Mistress side tonight, Seth." Amanda says, her long brown curls in a high ponytail as she checked her makeup before brushing past him and leaving the locker room.

Seth was absolutely beyond angered and followed the small brunette but quickly lost sight of her… it wasn't too long before he thought he saw her again.

But when he walked over, he realised it was Emma.

"Sorry." Seth says, the young Aussie's eyes narrowing in slight concern.

"What's got you so uptight, mate? You and Amanda get in another fight?" Emma asks.

"Yeah… things are just changing too quickly." Seth says, both hearing _Never Let Me Down Again_ by Depeche Mode blaring through the arena and looking at the Tv.

Emma turned a bit startled when she saw the body paint on Amanda… but what didn't really surprise her though was that Amanda was heading out there with Finn.

The two watched the match start after Dana walked out there and it progressed evenly, Amanda setting up and hitting the Demon's Destruction off the top turnbuckle about nearly 10 minutes into the match… but then Seth's eyes widened as Amanda's legs locked around Dana's midsection in a crisscrossed style and Amanda locked Dana's right arm in an armbar.

The Mistress Chamber… Seth had heard stories about this move breaking arms and ribs and he had thought it was banned.

Dana tapped out as she screamed relentlessly, the bell ringing and Amanda letting go, Finn running into the ring and raising the small brunette's right hand in victory as Charlotte helped Dana away from ringside and shouted "That wasn't in the damn script tonight!".

In the backstage area, Joe readjusted his right elbow pad as he was watching the match… and Natia saw the look in his eyes.

"Taught her that move?" Natia asks.

"No… Chyna did. Mandy just hasn't used it since she accidentally broke one of Charlotte's ribs last year." Joe says, looking up as the door opened… and Enzo turned wide eyed.

"I'll… I'll stop by later." Enzo says, leaving quickly and closing the door as Joe looked at Natia.

"You two hanging out with each other after the show?" Joe asks.

"Just for drinks." Natia admits.

At the same time, Finn and Amanda reached the backstage area… and Amanda rubbed her left knee as the dull yet familiar ache shot through it, Finn helping her sit down.

"Still bugs you at times." Finn says.

"Yeah… that wasn't a pleasant day for me." Amanda says as she thought back…

" _Mini Cena firing on all cylinders tonight against Melina! Oh wait, watch-" Jerry Lawler says, cut off by the sickening collision of Amanda's left knee and the turnbuckle._

 _As if that wasn't bad enough, the young diva was left hanging upside down and frantically trying to untangle her left leg, Melina and Mike Chioda running over and helping Amanda._

 _Amanda was helped upright and to the backstage area, the match declared a draw… and Amanda was kicking herself mentally._

 _This was similar to how Hunter was out of action again… and it left a bitter taste in the young diva's mouth._

" _Mandy, I am so sorry." Melina says as tears started falling, Amanda pulling Melina into a comforting hug as one of the trainers cut Amanda's left kneepad off._

" _Things like this happen, Lina. No one to blame." Amanda says as they let go, Melina cringing when she saw Amanda's bruising knee…_

"I didn't want anything like that happening to you… I knew if Seth wasn't stopped at Summerslam, it would've ended a lot worse than it did, Finn." Amanda says as the two hug and kiss.

Emma was a bit taken aback when she saw that as she didn't believe any of what was appearing online about the two and thought it was just a storyline… blinking off the shock, she turned and saw Dana and Charlotte and headed over to them, Dana's arms wrapped around her bruised and judging from the look on the blonde's face, Emma guessed that a few ribs were cracked.

"For fuck's sake, how is someone so tiny that damn flexible?!" Dana mutters.

"Maybe she's been spending too much time in the bed with the Demon King. Amanda can't fucking fight her impulses to jump onto any new man that walks into the company." Charlotte says in a slightly bitter tone, her attempts to get back together with her ex husband Thomas Latimer, better known as Bram to the wrestling world, having fallen on deaf ears.

Charlotte had been projecting that bitterness onto anyone in a happy relationship, Emma and Zack included… and Emma had enough, stormed over and a sickening smack followed, Charlotte's and Dana's eyes widening in shock after Emma had backhanded the tall blonde.

"Why don't you focus more on getting your own private life back on track and not tearing down other people's happiness, you bitter little brat?! All the hell that this whole company has been through, we don't need someone with a stick lodged so far up their ass that it's made their heart go black!" Emma seethed, Charlotte wiping away the thin trail of blood from her mouth.

"Watch who you're talking to, I'm the queen and Amanda is just a little mattress switching whore!" Charlotte shouts, Emma hitting her again.

"You're not the queen and you never will be, you're just a second gen wannabe who's had everything handed to her! And really, what gives you any right to call any other woman a whore?!" Emma yells, Dana lightly poking her and Emma turning around.

Amanda and Finn had been watching, both with expressions of shock and Amanda feeling like she had the rug pulled out from under her… but she shook it off and walked over to the blonde with Finn following behind her.

"Ashley Elizabeth." Amanda says, addressing Charlotte by her real name. "You need to get your head screwed back on straight… if you don't, I'll gladly do so myself. And you know how exactly I'll do it." She says, glancing at the Raw Women's Championship before turning to Emma and Dana. "Thank you, Emma. And Dana, sorry about hurting you out there." She says, Emma nodding in respect and Dana looking at Amanda.

"It's okay. That's a hell of a move too, kiddo." Dana says, Amanda and Finn heading back to their locker room, her right arm linked with his left one and the two kissing as he rested his right hand on her left hip.

Nothing would settle for long in the Raw locker room… but they had no idea how out of control things would get.


	7. Chapter 7

Tossing their things aside after reaching the hotel room, Amanda closed her eyes as Finn closed and locked the door and snaked his arms around her waist, trailing light kisses up the back of her neck.

"They're all going off the wall…" Amanda says quietly as Finn's right hand brushed against her inner right thigh… her impulses were driving her nuts.

And she was gonna give into them tonight after the stress heaved onto her throughout not only tonight but the past few months ever since people first started making assumptions and accusations towards her and Finn.

Amanda spun around, shoved Finn against the wall and smashed her lips against his after pulling her tank top off, Finn tightening his grip on her and roughly pulling on some of her hair before he bit and kissed her neck repeatedly, the two moving towards the bed as they stripped their clothes off one at a time.

Reaching behind her, Finn pulled Amanda's hairband down and her tousled curls fell, their mouths swollen slightly from the passionate kisses as they fell onto the bed, a condom in Finn's hand and the packet on the floor.

"Tie me up…" Amanda says in a breathy voice, Finn grabbing his dropped shirt and tying it around Amanda's wrists before tying the shirt to the headboard and pulling the condom onto him as Amanda's legs drifted apart.

Moving forward carefully, Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's back and spanked her, both breathing heavier as the bed repeatedly rocked back and forth… both of them felt like lightning was surging through their bodies as they lost complete awareness of everything and everyone around them and in the surrounding rooms.

Crashing back down from the adrenaline, both screamed out loudly and Finn lightly hugged Amanda after untying her wrists and lying next to her, Amanda's head resting lazily on Finn's torso as their hearts calmed down.

Down at the hotel bar, Seth dialed Amanda's number again… but once again, he got her voicemail and shoved his phone into his pocket, downing his Budweiser.

He couldn't help but replay the first time he truly lost his mind around Amanda...

 _Walking into the room he and the other Shield members shared with Amanda, Seth dropped his duffel bag… and he immediately saw red._

 _Seth slammed the door and stormed over, Alex and Amanda screaming as their eyes snapped open and Seth throwing Alex to the floor as he continued to beat on him._

" _Seth, stop this right fucking now!" Amanda yelled after jumping off and running towards them, trying to pull Seth off of Alex but Seth was just too enraged to even realise that she was there and, thinking it was Dean, Seth turned and tossed Amanda to the ground before turning back and continuing to attack Alex._

" _Put your hands on her, huh?! Crawl into her bed when she's too out of it to notice?! How fucking dare you, Riley?!" Seth yelled as he started strangling Alex… until Roman managed to pull him off of Alex and Dean tried to calm a traumatized Amanda._

" _Amanda? Hey, it's-" Dean says softly, Amanda screaming in terror and scrambling away from Dean after he touched her shoulders. "No, hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, baby girl, it's okay." He whispers, picking a sobbing Amanda up into his arms as all four heard security guards run in and Seth screaming as they tackled him while paramedics ran in and strapped Alex to a backboard._

 _Amanda looked at him through tear filled eyes, Alex mouthing 'I'll be okay.' before turning to Dean. "Stay with her… please." He said through the pain._

 _Within minutes, Dean had taken Amanda to Renee's room as Roman followed the guards who were dragging a zip tied Seth down the hallway._

" _What happened?!" Renee asks after Dean handed the keycard to her._

" _Seth went batshit after finding Alex passed out next to Mandy. Go grab her things, please. Police will most likely show up soon." Dean says, Renee lightly rubbing her hand up and down Amanda's back before leaving._

 _Dean stretched out on the bed and hung onto Amanda as she clung tighter to him, the sobbing quieter but her head and face still buried into his torso and him rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _It's okay, sweetie… we'll just keep our distance from him for now." Dean whispers, Amanda sniffling in response but not looking up at Dean as she turned her head to its right side._

 _It wasn't long before her eyes became too heavy and she was out like a light, Dean's arms still around her when Renee returned and set Amanda's things down before pulling the blanket over the two._

" _Cops are holding off until morning to question her…" Renee says quietly._

" _Seth was like a fucking savage tonight… no wonder Mandy was screaming like a frightened kid." Dean whispers, tucking some of Amanda's long brown hair behind her left ear._

 _Dean knew about Amanda's past, all the hell that the 23 year old endured… in some ways, Dean knew that that broken 17 year old side of Amanda still existed but had been dormant for six years…_

Seth stood up, heading out of the hotel bar and to his room. Pushing the keycard in, Seth opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him and flopping down onto his bed after kicking his shoes, socks and pulling his clothes off.

Pulling the covers over his boxer clad frame, Seth rubbed his tired eyes before closing them… he'd talk to Amanda in the morning, when both their minds were recharged.

He would also mend things with Becky… or try to if she'd let him, at least.

In Amanda and Finn's hotel room, the small brunette was sleepily watching the rain falling heavily outside as Finn kissed her on her forehead, Amanda looking up at him and pressing her lips to his.

"I thought they're would've been people banging their fists against the wall, telling us to keep it down." Finn says in a tired voice.

"They probably were… we just couldn't hear them." Amanda says softly, both sets of eyes closing after one more kiss goodnight.

The storm outside wasn't the only one brewing though… but it wouldn't hit them just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Change of theme song for Amanda.**_

 _ **See No Evil Film Set, Late 2004…**_

" _You think she'd be a great choice for the movie?" Kane and John asked simultaneously, Amanda's hazel brown eyes wide with shock._

" _Yeah. We've worked with younger crew members a lot, she'd be a great fit for it." Michael J. Pagan says._

" _Yes but this is a slasher film, putting a 14 year old into it is gonna give her nightmares!" John says._

" _I'll be alright, calm down." Amanda says, John turning to her._

" _You sure? These do get scary, kiddo." John says._

" _I can handle it." Amanda says, Michael smiling and clicking his tongue._

" _Alrighty, now let's find something that's a bit ripped up for you to wear during the scene, little lady." Michael says, the two leaving._

" _I'll keep my eyes on things, don't worry." Kane says._

" _You better… she's still a kid." John says._

" _And… action!" Gregory Dark called out, Kane as 'Jacob' chasing Amanda, who was playing the role of 'Alexa', fake blood dripping from fake cuts in her left thigh and the black satin thigh length nightgown ripped up._

 _Amanda was fighting the urge to smile and laugh as Kane caught up to her and tossed her into the cage before slamming the door… this was rather fun to her._

 _But in character, Amanda let out a frightened scream and didn't seem to notice her scraped up knees and hands._

" _And cut! Fantastic job, little lady." Gregory says, the scene finished and Kane unlocking the door and helping Amanda up after she climbed out._

" _Damn… sorry about that, kiddo." Kane says, Amanda noticing the real blood and shrugging it off._

" _Eh, skinned up knees and hands are part of the business." Amanda says as Kane helped patch her wounds up._

" _You're gonna be a hell of a wrestler in that ring one day, Mandy." Kane says, him and Amanda hugging as John ran over when they let go._

" _Oh, damn, you alright?!" John asks, examining her scrapes._

" _I'm okay. I've dealt with worse, John. The Hardys trampoline isn't Cena proof." Amanda says, joking slightly._

 _Little did she know about 4 years after filming, another call would change her life… she was getting the chance to guest star on Law And Order SVU alongside childhood idol Robin Williams._

 _Amanda squealed in delight and jumped up and down… another dream was happening…_

 **Present time...**

Cleaned off and having scrubbed last night's makeup off, Amanda was in the process of getting dressed when she heard Seth and Finn talking.

"Take the hint and give her some space." Finn says after brushing a stray strand of Amanda's hair off of his dark pants, Seth turning angrier.

"After you already got her into your bed?! You know, you-" Seth shouts, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them. "I'm sorry. Just let me see…" He tries to say, Finn about to respond when both turned, seeing Amanda in an oversized Balor Club shirt and towel drying her hair.

"Wanted to talk?" Amanda asks, Seth seeing the restraint marks on her wrists.

"I did… I'll let you two have some time alone." Seth says before leaving, Finn closing the door and him and Amanda kissing.

Seth walked down the hallway, sending a mass text to Becky, Natia and the others that read _'Need to find a proper way to mend things… and need your help.'_

' _If you're serious… we'll help you.'_ Was the response from the recipients.

Later at the arena, _Self Control_ by Laura Branigan played through her earbuds as Amanda stretched out her legs and sang to it after applying her makeup in its usual style, putting the whole madness with Seth out of her mind for now… caught up in the intoxicating melody of the song, she didn't notice the knock at the locker room door until the door opened and a blonde haired man walked in, looking like he had hardly aged since she last saw him.

"Ken…" Amanda says, her and old friend Ken Kennedy hugging tightly after she turned her Pandora app off and took her earbuds out… but the Massachusetts and Wisconsin natives hadn't started out as friends.

While that painful memory would never go away, Amanda knew that she couldn't go on hating Ken for how Eddie's last match had resulted.

"I'm good, kiddo. I've heard some crazy things about you lately, that you and the Demon King hooked up. Those teen girls crushing on him would probably try to scratch your eyes out." Ken says as they let go.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe all the posts from them… but I remember what I was like in my teen years. Hell, I started crushing on Randy when I was 13." Amanda says, the two chuckling. "So what's brought you back? I haven't seen you in a long time." She says.

"Well… I signed a contract with the company. I'm back, Mandy Rose!" Ken says, Amanda jumping into his arms as they hugged again.

 _ **Cruiserweight Match, No DQ…**_

Motley Crue's _Too Young To Fall In Love_ blared through the arena as Amanda headed to the ring area, accompanied by Finn as Ken sat at the commentary table, Finn and Amanda kissing and Amanda climbing up on the turnbuckle, unzipping her Balor Club hoodie and pulling it off, revealing a new black and white leather ring outfit.

Amanda jumped down and her and Neville shook hands before starting off their match.

Corey, as usual, began trash talking Amanda… and earned himself a hard slap upside the head.

"Corey, just admit that you're jealous that Mandy can still kick ass with the best of them while you're stuck on commentary and bitter about your failed wrestling career! This audience, while temperamental, they don't boo her for too long. They let it go and so should you!" Ken shouts, grabbing Corey by his tie.

Distracted, Neville turned and was hit with the Demon's Destruction before it was turned into the Mistress Chamber and Neville was tapping out, Amanda releasing the hold and exiting the ring, her and Finn hugging and kissing after she jumped into his arms.

In the backstage area, Amanda and Ken hugged.

"Thank you… for what you did out there." Amanda says.

"Anytime, kiddo… Corey's a bitter asshole who needs to shut his mouth about everyone he hates." Ken says as the two let go.

 **The next morning…**

Their phones chiming, Finn and Amanda checked them and saw texts from Stephanie.

' _Hotel is letting us use a boardroom for a meeting… please get ready and meet us here.'_

Amanda and Finn looked at each other and knew who was behind this.

"Can't keep his damn mouth shut!" Both growled in frustration, flopping back onto the bed and covering their bare bodies with the bedsheets.

Seth was really pressing onto their nerves… and both were at their limits with him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**10 Months Ago, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it._

 _Getting lost in the comfort of his lips onto her body, Amanda leaned her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her black skinny jeans pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Joe asked with a slight laugh, unable to stop smiling._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now... I feel like we're either in some online X-rated video or watching a deleted scene from Fifty Shades Of Grey." Baron answered before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Joe said with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth and Roman walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

 _But Seth's hands clenched into fists of rage and he bolted towards them, Roman trying to stop him._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Baron said, having not noticed two thirds of the former members of The Shield as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her jeans back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Roman._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Roman but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Roman screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Roman screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around._

 _The former muscle of The Shield was launched part of the way across the bar before the Demon Mistress took hold of the nearby tequila bottle._

 _Seth screamed as it bashed over his head, forcing him to let the Demon King go before he punched the Architect right in the face._

" _She and I are adults. We want to get crazy, you can piss off about it!" Finn growled, standing up and helping Amanda get dressed after grabbing her white leather jacket along with her Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and handing them to her._

 _The two left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them, not wanting any more chaos._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda says after shoving her tank top and jacket back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn says, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron says, him and Joe helping Seth and Roman up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Roman mutters as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

 _The next night, Amanda headed off from the group in the arena and walked down the hallways, stopping when she reached Dean's locker room and knocking on the door… only to let out a startled yelp after it flew open and Dean yanked her into the room and slammed the door, locking it._

 _"Unlock the damn door, Dean! This isn't fucking funny!" Amanda said angrily._

 _"Neither is you getting drunk and letting Balor do body shots off you..." Dean answered, trailing off when he noticed the teeth marks under Amanda's Balor Club hoodie._

 _Acting quickly, Dean reached over and unzipped Amanda's partially zipped hoodie… before looking at her._

" _I fucking knew something was going on with you and him, sneaking around like a pair of horny teenagers… I'm gonna fucking kill-" Dean threatened._

 _Dean was cut off by Amanda's fist hitting against the side of his head hard enough to knock him down and for her to stomp on the back of his left leg._

 _Dean screamed as Amanda made a run for it. When the door was closed, Dean had barely pulled himself up._

 _Dean's head snapped up when he heard something being pushed against the door and limped over to try to open it… but the door wouldn't open._

" _Mandy, if there's a damn crate in front of this door, I am gonna kill both you and Balor!" Dean yelled._

 _But Amanda had already left down the hallway and reached her and Finn's locker room… and Finn looked up at her._

" _What the hell did you do?" Finn asked._

" _I… locked Dean in his locker room, he was threatening to kill you." Amanda answered._

" _Damn, these guys really don't like me hanging around their surrogate sister all that much." Finn said as he tried not to laugh at the thought of Dean being trapped in his locker room..._

 **Present time…**

"This is insanity." Dean muttered.

"Shut up, Dean! It's for her own good!" Seth snapped.

"Did you go to the Dario Cueto School Of Crazy?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No fighting, boys." Stephanie said.

The doors opened and Finn and Amanda walked in, her left hand in his right one.

And Seth could tell from there that the two had no intention of letting anyone split them apart.


End file.
